User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Undyne vs Trixie. Random Tournament Thingy
Oh hey everyone. Just gonna make this quick. This is for that random tournament thing that I'm not sure every really got off the ground, and is probably bound to fail, but Cyan and I decided to do anyways because we figured it'd be fun. It features mystical magician Trixie from My Little Pony rapping against captain of the Royal Guard, Undyne from Undertale to see who's the better blue character with a shitty fanbase. Sonic would've been the ideal third party. Anyways, hope you enjoy and all that, lol. Cyan as Trixie, me as Undyne. Jella made the cover. Snips & Snails cameos are those colors Beat: we never picked one but Short Circuit works The Battle Watch in awe, Everypony, as a bunch of telegraphed spear attacks fail to hit me When this lesbian mermaid Iron Will clone faces the Great and Powerful Trrrrixie! Your attacks are too easy. Anything you can do, I can do better I am a star! You drop good bars like dropping your EX Letter I’m finer! The Headliner! You’re an Ursa Minor eyeless pirate who’ll soon meltdown The biggest difference between us is I only figuratively burn this house to the ground! I’ll rap up a storm that’ll rope you in ‘till you feel green if that’s what it takes! The stories I tell may or may not be exaggerated, but Anime; now that’s fake! You want a Battle Against a True Hero? You can’t get past this fish. You’ll flee faster than a passive Frisk. The only peace you’ll find is in my Paci-Fist! But as is traditional, I shall tell you our history before reenacting Genocide ...SCREW IT. WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!?! (NGAAAAAH!) I WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN. Even if you rapped magically, it couldn’t clash with me! Even the fakest animation would slay this lamest baby of Western inadequacy! I’ll show no LOVE, because this blood-sucking, rusted fuck-wit can’t be trusted! I’ve found the Rub! It’s this disgusting obstruction getting BUSTED by the SPEAR OF JUSTICE! (We’ll help you, Trixie!) No, you two will do more harm than good with your zeal I conquered Ponyville by myself. I don’t need any third wheels! But at least my enthusiastic little admirers don’t fall flat on their face How fitting your hero’s a tortoise, as you’re heading for last place! I’m filled with determination! Resolve chiselled from hours toiling in a rock farm! Feel the rowdy crowd surround me! You’re all bark but you can’t talk charm I shall show no mercy if you face the Great one in a Magic Duel Scream “I WON’T DIE!” if it helps, but you just got eclipsed by Trixie Lulamoon! *The sound of a phone ringing is heard* En guarde! The most courageous of hearts being departed just isn’t in the Cards, man! WHAT’S THE “GREAT AND POWERFUL” GOT ON THE VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GUARDSMEN? I’LL LEAVE THIS JUNIOR JUMBLED! SO HOW ABOUT A PUZZLE? ANSWER THIS! WHY DOESN’T SHE REACH INSIDE HER SHAM-FILLED TRICKS AND SCRAM LIKE THE FLIMFLAM SHE IS? Because I’ll slam this witch with a hammer-fist just because I CAN! So CAN IT, kid! How you’d manage to hand a diss more cancerous than your fanbase is?! This pillow pet’s so dense you’d think her horse friends must be In-Celestia-s, Hey, Papyrus! YEAH? I’ve brought some swedish meatballs to top your spaghetti with! NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEH! Outro vote in the comments and shit idc Category:Blog posts